


[Podfic] Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, POV Bisexual Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of Laura JV's 'Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen'
 
Bucky Barnes and the Great Sexuality Crisis of 1938.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962816) by [Laura JV (jacquez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV). 



> I stumbled across this fic during a time when I had already had the Waldeck cover of 'Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen' stuck in my head for about a week. It was probably fate.

Author: Laura JV   
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character

 

Length: 00:43:41  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Bei%20Mir%20Bist%20Du%20Schoen.mp3)

Song used is 'Bei Mir Bist Du Schön' by Waldeck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Laura JV](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV) for blanket podfic permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
